Waiting
by Random Dice
Summary: The worst part is waiting...Read and Review please...


Waiting

Disclaimer: Did the Jeanne thing happen? Did Jenny die? Are Ziva and Tony together along with Abby and McGee?

They say hearing the news on your loved one is the worst part. Some say it's seeing that person, dead or alive. But sitting here in this uncomfortable hospital chair, hands in my hair waiting with my friends, my family- no our family that waiting is the worst part about the ER or any part of a hospital. Not knowing if they are okay or the doctors are trying to find out witch one of them has to tell the family.

Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Director Shepard, Ducky and even Palmer sit around me waiting for their: Sister, Daughter, Granddaughter, and Cousin to get out of surgery. Me? I'm waiting for the love of my life. That's right. I am in love. Totally, really, truly, frickin' in love. I would shout it from the roof tops, but I was so sure she didn't love me back. Until Gibbs told me she said she did. Twice. I… Uh, I guess you wanna know what happened, right?

**Flashback**

Regular P.O.V.

Gibbs and the team were working on a case where a woman would find her-self a sailor and after sleeping with him, she would kill him the most painful way she could muster. One of the men they had found had been castrated. One, all ten fingers and toes were broken and cut off.

"This woman has serious issues," Tony DiNozzo commented. Timothy McGee murmured his agreement.

"What do the victims have in common, besides that they're Navy? McGee!"

"Uh, they were all single…?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"They…don't have great taste in women?" That earned him a Gibbs' slap.

"David!"

"The Sailors where all a year from retiring and were divorced at least once in their lives."

"…Good job, Ziva." After a few days Gibbs went undercover as a Squid to bring her out. Tony had mornings and part of the afternoon. McGee had where Tony left off until ten or so, and Ziva had all night. It was a little before midnight when it happened. Gibbs went into the bar and came out ten minutes later with the murderer, Valeria Shah, hanging on his arm.

"Go Gibbs," Ziva muttered to her-self. Valeria was a red head. Long straight hair that went to the center of her back. She had deep grey eyes and was fairly tall. Slim, and could pick up any guy (or girl) she wanted. Ziva stepped out of the car, SIG in hand, and followed her boss, or as he was now known Frank Jones. Silently she walked ten feet or so behind the target. They stopped once they reached Gibbs' hotel. 'Frank' and Valeria entered with Ziva right behind them.

"Come on Sugar, let's head up and I can show you a thing or two about that thing we talked about yesterday." Ziva almost gagged because she knew what she was talking about, but she bit her tongue and stayed close.

"Let's Sweet thang." And they made their way to his room. Ziva waited outside for two minutes before she heard a struggle from inside the room. She pulled the room key from her pant pocket and opened the door, gun in front of her. Gibbs and Valeria wrestled with the gun. Valeria kneed Gibbs in the groin and like a true man yelped while covering him-self. Valeria, gun in hand, backed away from Gibbs when she noticed Ziva standing there. The gun went from Gibbs to Ziva.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She screamed at the dark haired beauty.

"Calm down and lower your weapon, so no one will get hurt." Ziva was calm and this must have pissed Valeria off.

"No! He will pay! After cheating on me, he divorced me and went off to marry the tramp he had the affair with."

"Your husband? Just because he did it does not mean they all-" Ziva was cut off.

"No! They all will. All did. Damn sailors. They think they own the place. Well they don't! They are going to pay!"

"Put down the gun," Ziva said more firm and strong, her gun still trained on the killer and the same the other way around. It happened so fast Gibbs couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. Valeria and Ziva's guns went off at the same time; bullets flew past each other and hit each woman both just above the heart. Valeria immediately fell to the ground, while Ziva just staggered back a few steps. Gibbs crawled over to Valeria and checked her neck for a pulse. None. With a sigh, he turned around.

"Well she'll never-Ziva!" All pain in his groin gone, he shot to Ziva just as she fell into his arms. Gibbs gently laid her on the floor, putting pressure the wound on her chest. Blood seeped threw his fingers. He wanted to throw up seeing her like this. The girl he thought of as a daughter. Not her. He could tell it was hard for her to breathe and she was losing blood to fast.

"Hold on Ziver." Gibbs ripped off his shirt and pushed it to her wound. He than, with one hand on the gun shot wound, called 911.

"I need a bus at Highland Hotel. I have an officer down." After giving them everything they needed, he hung up the phone and turned his head to look at his sergeant daughter. She was turning pale fast and her lips were a pale blue color. (A/N: I don't know if that would really happen, but for the story it does.) Blood rested on her lips and he could tell she was fighting to stay awake, knowing that if she fell asleep she may never wake up.

"You will make it threw this. I do not give you permission to die. You got that! That is an order." Ziva looked at him through barely open eyes and let out a weak chuckle. But in doing so pain ran through her body and made her start coughing. Blood streamed out of her mouth.

"Sorry," She whispered so faintly that Gibbs wasn't even sure she spoke.

"Don't say sorry. It's a weakness." She nodded and turned her head to look up at the ceiling.

"You were like the father I never had, Jenny the mother I always wanted, McGee and Abby the siblings that had died, Ducky the grandfather I loved forever, Palmer the crazy cousin. And Tony-" A coughing fit interrupted her. "The love I never told." She looked back at Gibbs.

"I lov…ed him so…much. I never…told him…" Ziva's breathing was getting worse.

"He knew. That bone headed idiot knew." A small smile graced her lips.

"Will you…tell him…for me? And the…others, I loved…them too. The family I…never had." Gibbs shook his head.

"You can tell them, because you are not dieing to day David." A tear dropped from his eye onto her cheek. Ziva reached up with all the strength she had left, wiped away the tear with cold as ice fingers.

"Do not…cry…Thank…You…Dad…" And her hand dropped.

**Present Day**

**Abby**

Abby sat with her head on McGee's shoulder, tears crawling down her tears. When she was called by Gibbs and was told that Ziva was in the hospital, to say she was upset was an understatement. When she asked if Ziva was going to be okay, Gibbs told her it didn't look good. When she ran into the waiting room and saw Gibbs covered in blood she burst into hysterics, only McGee could calm her. She couldn't lose Ziva. Not after Kate. Ziva dieing, Abby wouldn't recover from that. Another best friend, another sister.

**McGee**

He sat with Abby leaning on him. Abby called in tears saying that Ziva was in the hospital dieing. When he got there he saw Gibbs, blood covering him and knew in a minute that it was Ziva's blood. Abby came in five minutes later hysterical and McGee had calmed her down. McGee made a choice to believe that Ziva was not going to die. Not the woman who protected him from Tony, who sometimes joined in, who was the big sister he trusted with his life.

**Ducky & Palmer**

Ducky only got a cryptic message from Jethro to come to Bethesda and bring Palmer. Ducky got in his car as fast as he could and drove to his student's apartment. Once Palmer was in the car they drove to the hospital. They speed walked into the room where Jethro told them to go. They saw Gibbs covered in blood, McGee sitting there holding Abby as she cried.

"What has happened Jethro? Who's hurt?" Gibbs looked up at Ducky with upsetting cold stone blue eyes.

"Ziva was shot." And Ducky sat down.

**Jenny**

Jethro called her four times before she picked up.

"What?!" Silence before Gibbs told her what had happened. She was out the door with keys in her hands it made Flash look slow. The usual fifteen minute drive took six. Jenny ran into to waiting room. Jethro stood up upon seeing her. One look at his cloths made her burst into tears, just as Abby did not long ago. Jethro walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Despite the blood she clung to him.

"She has to be okay, right?" Jethro looked down to meet her eyes and she saw a tear fall from them. That alone gave her an answer. Not her little girl.

**Tony**

He sprinted from the car to the hospital. Wasting no time when McGee called to tell him Ziva was in the hospital and it looked bad… Really bad. The minute he got into the room where his family was he knew something was wrong. His Boss held his Boss while she cried. McGee held Abby as she cried. Ducky and Palmer were quiet.

"What happened?" Everyone looked at him, just noticing him. The Director moved and only then did Tony notice the blood.

"Is that…her's?" His boss looked down at his clothes then back at him and he nodded wordlessly. That's all it took, to see his partners blood all over his boss's body for him to break down. He fell to his knees. Gibbs kneeled in front of Tony and told him, "She told me to tell you… That she loves you. And when that doctor walks through those doors to tell us she will be fine, I want you to run your ass off and tell her the same thing. Got it?" Tony nodded. His love was going to make it. Gibbs said so.

**Everyone**

"What else did she say Jethro?" Jenny wondered. Gibbs looked at her and then around to the others. They all looked at him expectantly. He sighed and sat back down.

"That she loved you all like the family she never had."

"What do you mean? She had a family, he dad-" Abby started before Gibbs answered her.

"Never was a father to her. She told me once that she was trained from birth to be Mossad. That was all he cared about. She told me I was like her father, Jenny the mother she never had-"

"She didn't have a mother?!" Abby exclaimed.

"She died when Ziva was six. She never knew her." Jenny filled in.

"Abby, you and McGee were the brother and sister she had before they killed."

"She had siblings?! What the hell!"

"Tali and a brother she never talked about. Said it was too painful." Tony told them.

"Ducky like the grandfather she loved and Palmer the crazy cousin she would have loved to have. That's all she told me." The pain in his voice told them to stop asking questions. Abby started talking about the good times with Ziva, and soon after everyone joined in. After laughing when Ziva told Tony 'Anything you want', Abby smiled and said, "I can't wait 'til we make more memories like that."

**Hours Later**

A doctor finally came out. A smile was on his face.

"Family of Miss. Ziva David?" Completely killing her name.

"Da-veed." They all corrected before standing up.

"She is going to make a full recovery. Her heart stopped a few times but he got it running again. She is a fighter. No one expected her to live, but she is a fighter that woman. You can see her soon. Room 7-C. A nurse will take you there as soon as she is ready." He nodded and fled the room before any questions could he asked. Everyone sighed in relief. She was going to be alright.

A half an hour later a nurse by the name of Samm Lewty Bootie walked them to her room. It killed them to see her look so small in the bed, with all kinds of machines hooked up to her, but to know she was going too alright, it didn't matter. They all sat down and talked waiting for their brown eyed friend to awake. Two hours later amongst all the talking a groan was heard. All talking stopped and they listened and watched their friend.

A second or two later her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room taking in everyone's faces before smiling. Everyone smiled too and Abby ran over to her and hugged her as carefully as she could. Tony took Ziva's hand in his. Their eyes locked, not caring about the audience, Tony dipped his head down and their lips meet. Pulling back, he whispered,

"I love you too."

A/N: So? A little Out of Character, but hey I like it do you?


End file.
